Phantasize: A Bizarre Pathfinder Adventure
by Discord96
Summary: The following story is a novelisation of the adventures my friends experienced in my Pathfinder campaign. The first few chapters I was still a learner to the game and my references were less than subtle, but as later chapters will show... it starts to become its own thing I hope you enjoy and that you get sucked into the world that I envisioned...
1. Chapter 1 - A journey begins

Aeons ago, a fierce and powerful empire existed in the central Ocixem highlands. Its culture defined by brutal sacrifices and cannibalistic rituals! They were called the Cetzas-The People of the Sun! And among them existed a tribe that attempted to take over the world using powers of a mask made of rock. The mask was miraculous-it bestowed them with eternal life and the power to dominate! However, at some point, this tribe abruptly disappeared from history without having realized its goal-only leaving behind ruins of what once was. Why did this happen?! Where did they go?! The mask of rock surely holds the key to solving this mystery?! Our story centres around this mask of rock excavated in Ocixem and the adventures of two men whose fates take a rather bizarre turn!

The tale begins in Hoirom, a small town to the east of the land of Albion. The while the people there live their lives as any other day, some decide to spend it all at the local Lucky Fleece tavern. Inside a local farmer takes his break there, having a friendly conversation with a catfolk traveller, wandering from town to town collecting what gold he can. Without warning the tavern door slams against the wall as a drenched, Undine Wizard kicks the door open. After a brief telling off from the Barkeeper, he makes his way in and attempts to push a drunk patron off a barstool so he can sit down. Upon failing to do so, he casts a Disguise Self spell and changes into the drunken man, causing him to question his soberness. As the man leaves to go home, these 3 men discuss everything from their lives to local rumours... when suddenly, a villager bursts through the door to warn the pub of a Goblin Raid! The town is used to the odd raid from the Goblins every now and again, but nothing compared to the size of this invasion force! The Fighter, the Rogue and the Wizard rush out and tackle a force arriving from the east, almost being overcome by an agile Goblin Rider, right before it is shot through the head by a young Ranger...

As they gather themselves and heal themselves on potions the goblins had, they band together and charge into town. Clearing all but one of some Goblins guarding the bridge, they run into a practising cleric of the local chapel. With this healer working with them, they make no hesitation to slaughter through all of the raiding Goblins in their town. The Fighter, hacks and slashes his way through the monsters with his shortsword, the Rogue dodges and slashes with his Kukri, the Wizard burns and zaps his way through the green menaces, boasting as he does so, and the Ranger carefully aiming and barraging anything that tries to run. As they fight their way to victory, the cleric encourages and heals to be best of his ability, but without success... But he eventually finds the faith and pulls it off! Body after body falls as they get stabbed, beheaded and dismembered by this Troop of Heroes until all is quiet... Without warning, the Goblin Raiding Party's Commander. The feared Vob, the Woldstomper with his trusty Warg appears! The party ambushes him, but Benvar takes a huge hit from his Horsechopper and lies bleeding out on the ground...

THUD! Benvar crashes to the ground, blood dripping out of his gaping wound. The others look in horror as their companion bleeds out near a maniacally laughing Goblin on top of his Warg. "Hahahahaha! You fools are no match for me!" Vob chuckles. Without hesitation, the Ranger rushes over to the Rogue and drags him a few feet away from the fiend.  
Flicking through his spellbook, Mala tries to focus his concentration to conjure a Flare, but to no avail. The grizzled rider was just too intimidating to focus. As soon as the Fighter and the Cleric take over to try to stop the bleeding, Kirigaya rushes up behind the goblin and slashes at him. His blade reaches its back but misses as he turns to lunge at the Wizard. With one quick swing, the end of Vob's Horsechopper slams against Mala's head, knocking him out cold! With his divine magic, Naphates the Cleric clears the cut and stops the blood, now his attention determined to help his new found friends, he conjures a powerful Cure Wound spell, fully healing the fallen Rogue and brings him around. "Ah... W-Who...W-Who did this to me!", snarled Benvar as his companions point to the guffawing goblin.  
With no hesitation, the others surround the goblin from escaping whilst the Cleric tries to heal the Wizard, who managed to recover from the blow to the head. With an anger brewing inside his scaly body, he charges at the invader, casting a powerful Flare, and thrusting it directly into Vob's eyes. "AHHH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Vob screams as he thrashes around trying to hit what he cannot see. "Now! Whilst he is blinded! ATTACK!", yelled Adimus as they all charged the blind, green goblin, hacking and slashing at it. As Vob loses more and more health, Mala regains his lost strength as the Cleric conjures another powerful healing spell. Feeling his power flowing through him, Mala rushes in, jumps as high as he can, and swings down with his quarterstaff... crushing Vob, the Woldstomper's puny head into a pile of mush!

As the group struggles to catch their breath, a wooden door opens to the building near them, and a slightly large man in a white coat with a red sash across his chest steps out. "A-Are... Are they gone? Have you defeated them vile goblins?" The Fighter turns and says that they have. "Oh...Thank the Gods...STOP RINGING THE BELL," he yells down the road, "EVERYONE! WE ARE ALL SAFE!"  
The townsfolk leave their homes and crowd around them, cheering and celebrating their victory. "As Mayor of Hoirom, I thank and congratulate you on saving us from Vob and his Goblins! If there is anything I can do for you..." Looking at his pocketed gold of the corpses, Benvar turns to the Mayor, "Well... it isn't like these goblins have anything of value on them..." Gasping in agreement, the Mayor runs into his home and returns with five coin pouches filled with 200 gold pieces, "Oh of course! I never would have thought that they would have anything on them. Please accept this reward."  
The crowd slowly dissipates as everyone returns to their daily lives. With coin in hand, the group felt like they deserved a well-earned break. Naphates returned to the temple to pray, Kirigaya heads off to the tavern for a well-deserved break and Adimus headed back to his farm to check to see if his family was safe. Benvar and Mala also go their separate ways, but both with the same plan... to upgrade their gear. Stepping into the blacksmiths, Benvar was greeted by a short, stocky dwarf. "Greeting lad. How can ol' Dolmals help you today?" Observing the dwarf's creations, he leaned on the counter, "Do you have any Eastern daggers or shortswords? I am looking for something powerful for me to use instead of these," placing his kukri on the table. Inspecting the two blades he looks up and shakes his head, "Unfortunately not I am afraid. I do have this Masterwork Nodachi if that would suit your tastes?" The blade was curved slightly and the air seemed to sing as the dwarf swished it around. "I'll take it! How much is it?" the cat asks. The dwarf tells him it is 360gp, and without hesitation, a large coin purse is dropped onto the desk. "Another happy customer" Dolmals chuckles as Benvar leaves with his new sword.  
Mala, on the other hand, was chaotic as usual. After purchasing 20 Scrolls of Summon Creature I, he wandered into an exotic trader and tried to purchase a magical weapon from her. He asked about a white, Elven long bow that was displayed on the wall behind her. "Oh... I see the Oathbow has caught your eye? A fine piece of Elven craft, this bow has been said to whisper victory to its owner as it is drawn. I will give it to you for 25,600 gold." His mouth dropped. He only had 500 after buying those scrolls. "I will tell you what lady, I will trade you that bow for this Halberd," he says as he draws the Horsechopper, "This is the very same polearm that Vob, the Woldstomper used to terrify this town... so, what do you say?" She looks inquisitively. The Horsechopper would be worth a bit, "However it would be hard to sell as it looks like any other basic Horsechopper a goblin would carry... but then again, Vob has terrorised this town for a year... hmm..." she thinks. "You know what, I'll take the gamble. That horsechopper plus 1000 gold and the bow can be yours." Drat, thought the undine... even at 1000 gold he still couldn't afford it, "Could you just give me a sec?" he asked as he rushed outside and ran straight into Benvar. He asks him if he could borrow some coins to buy the rare bow, but was turned down. Instead, the Rogue offered to sneak into the shop to find something to blackmail her for the bow... at a cost of 200 gold. What choice did he have? Mala really wanted that bow. He handed a coin purse of 200gp to Benvar as he rushes to the side of the shop, busts the window open and sneaks in. Rummaging around the notes and chests, he looks through the lodger and charts, seeing how the business started off well, then fell a bit as rare weapons and equipment became harder to find and obtain. Suddenly he found it! In the owner's journal, he discovered she had been taking normal weapons and equipment, and putting glitter and other bits and bobs to pass it off as genuine. Slipping back out, he passes a note to the Wizard as both of them enter the store. "Ah! You have returned. I take it you have the money as agreed?" The undine wizard shakes his head in disagreement, "Nope, but I have something better!" he exclaims as he opens the note and reveals it to her. "W-What is this?" He points to the guilty woman, "It is evidence of your crimes! Now unless you want me to let the townsfolk you have been selling them fake items..." Panicking, the lady responds, "NO! Anything but that! I'll be ruined!... FINE! You can have your bow in exchange for that Horsechopper and nothing else...now leave me alone!" The two exchange weapons and the undine skips happily out of the shop.

Hours roll by and night falls on the land, the townsfolk return to their homes, while some enjoy themselves in the Lucky Fleece. The five heroes celebrate with enough food and drink they can consume, showing off the new gear they have purchased throughout the day. As this goes on for some time, the door to the tavern bursts open as an unknown figure walks into the pub. He is tall and muscular with blonde hair and a determined look on his face. "Greeting people! I am looking for anyone who can help me with a task I need doing! Anyone wishing to assist me, meet me in the attic room!" he declares as he slams a large coin purse on the bar and takes the key off the barman. Intrigued, the 5 heroes from earlier in the day wander up and meet the gentleman in the attic. He waits a few minutes after they arrive to see if anyone else will join, before locking the door. "Now gentlemen, I will make this brief... I need you to break into somewhere." A smirk rolls across Benvar's face, "Well you have come to the right people. I am somewhat of a professional!" The man looks at the grinning cat, "Professional enough to break into the Jayson Manor?" It was at this moment Adimus recognised the young man in front of him, "I remember who you are now. You're Gio Fernando, the adopted son of Lord Jayson! Why would you be asking us to break into your home?" He looks up from his interlocked hands, directly at the farmer. "Because it is no longer my home. I have made a terrible discovery... the family I have grown up with... is a pact of cultists!" Mala, who has been quiet for some time stands up, "Ok then, we will do it... in exchange for the manor!" Sighing, Gio agrees, "It isn't like I was going to use that house anyway, I was planning to tear it down... You have a deal. Here are blueprints of the manor as well as a list of the items needed to expose them. I will meet you outside the manor at midnight. Do not disappoint me, and don't worry. I, Gio, always keep my word", he states as he unlocks the door and walks out into the night.

What will our heroes discover in this Manor of Madness...


	2. Chapter 2 - Darkness Rises

As night falls on the land, the group exits the tavern and proceeds to advance towards the manor. As they start to head there, they hear the panting of a man dressed in brown peasant clothes with a brown cap runs to the group. "I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver - your hands only. Let's see here... I've got a letter, a lot of gold and a ring. Something about it being your... oh, inheritance? Oh, and sorry for your loss. Looks like that's it. Got to go." With that, he hands them a letter and a coin purse with 100gp and a gold, serpent ring with a luck stone. The letter read:

+========================================================+  
Aiden Sigma,

In the name of Mayor Jukren Rossil, it is with great regret that we inform you of Gilfre Sigma's death.

The deceased has bequeathed unto you a measure of inheritance in the amount of 100 gold pieces.

The Mayor's court has levied an amount of 10 gold pieces from the sum, as the lawfully and honourably due tax. The remainder has been commended unto the care of a trusted courier for deliverance.

While all of the Mayor's court grieves with you on this day, we rejoice in the knowledge that the deceased was in possession of dear friends and wealth to communicate unto them.

May this lawfully bestowed inheritance prove as a reminder of your enduring faith in one another, and of the Mayor's beneficence accorded unto you both.  
+========================================================+

The ring, Aiden knew, was a family heirloom belonging to his departed grandma who was a famous bard. With this inconvenience, they proceeded to the manor.

As they enter through the gates, the met up with Gio at the fountain, who helped them into the building through an open window. It was quiet... too quiet... The only noises were the flicker of candles. Benvar and Mala peak through the doorways, only of Mala to see a female guard walking down the corridor with a lantern in one hand and a sheathed blade in the other. Sneaking too and fro around the manor, narrowly running into the night guard, they each do their part finding the items requested. Benvar finds a family album, allowing him to find the location of the journal in the downstairs library. Aiden sneaks into the basement and finds a knife hidden in the shadows. Mala disguises his outfit with magic as a guard and woos a female guard with his charm, finding out where the mask is placed. After Benvar and Aiden meet up and find the journal, they use their skills to capture a guard and interrogated him to discover where the remaining guards where.

They meet up and exit the manor, handing over the items to Gio. Now is the time to confront the evil inside the building. Gio and his hired help enter the mansion as he yells, "What's the matter? Why is it dark in here?" A match lights a candlestick held by his younger step-brother, James Jayson. "I have proof of your devilish plot, Gio!", exclaims James, "I found the antidote. Father just took it. Gio, I'm heartbroken. We were raised as brothers and now I have to run you in. I'm sorry. You might not believe that, but I mean it."  
Frustrated looking, Gio responded with, "That compassion is very like you. JayJay, this is selfish, but I have a final favour to ask. Please, give me time. Time to turn myself in. I regret my life until now! Being poor when I was a child made me greedy! What I did was wrong. I tried to poison and rob the man who raised me! I came back to turn myself in. If I wanted to run, I could have gone anywhere!"  
"T-That's true," stated James  
Gio said that he wanted to make amends.  
"Careful, James. Don't trust a word that snake says." a mysterious voice says as another match is lit. "Who am I, you ask? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Robrecht F. P. Rushcart, the meddler. I was worried about James, so I came back with him. Since I like you, James, let me tell you something. I was raised in squalor, and I've seen a lot of lowlifes. My nose knows the difference between good and bad. And this guy stinks worse than a pile of puke!" he shouts as he kicks off the candlestick of the table. "I've never met a man as wicked as him! Wicked because of circumstance? No! This man was born bad! He walks over to the curtains and pulls out a bearded gnome and throws hi to the ground. "This face is familiar to you, isn't it? This man has testified that he sold you the poison."  
"I've heard enough. Booms the voice o the lord as he emerges with the chief of his guards and an archer squad. "This is truly a shame. I put the same love and hope into you as I did my own son."  
"Father, you need to rest."  
"Right, I'll go to bed now. I don't want to see my son arrested. JayJay, do what you must."  
"Yes, Father."  
"So this is the end?" questions Gio.

Talking under his breath, the captured gnome states, "They won't catch him. That face and three moles on his ear... He was born with the devil's own luck."  
Gio holds his hands out to his step-brother to be shackled "JayJay, I want you to be the one to handcuff me. For our years together."  
He chuckles. "JayJay, being human means having limits. I've learned something. The more carefully you scheme, the more unexpected events come along. As long as you are human..."  
James looks puzzled. "What? What do you mean?!"  
Unsheathing the recovered knife from his sleeve, Gio shouts, "I renounce my humanity! I'm moving beyond humanity!", lunging at the young lord and stabbing the knife deep into him...or rather his father, who took the hit  
"Fire!", shouts the Chief Guard as Gio places the mask on and covers it in his blood. The mask pierces his head and glows an unearthly glow. A barrage of arrows is fired directly into the madman's chest, sending him flying out the window.  
Dying in his son's arms, the old lord hands his ring to James, telling him it is his mothers. He also asks of him not to hate Gio, and to bury Gio's body next to his fathers. Scumming to his wounds, he passes away...  
Rushcart looks at the dead body of Gio... only to find it gone. He shouts everyone to get away from the window, but it is too late! The Chief Guard's head had been swiped clean off... And in the broken window pane, stood a shadowy figure, with an evil, fanged smile...

Will our heroes repel this demon of the night?...


	3. Chapter 3 - Light of Justice

Without hesitation, JayJay grabs a bow and shoots a arrow into the figure's head. The figure doesn't go down, as it lunges at a guard, draining the life him. Once drained of life, he throws the body killing the other guards. To their horror it was him... Gio! Slowly, the drained guard re-animates itself before slowly crawling towards Rushcart. As it is about to bite, it's head gets cleaved off by a spear wielded by JayJay.  
"This is hard. He was my brother. Father, please lend me your strength. I have to be strong. Gio is no longer human." state the young lord. Gio drops down from the roof. "I can't let Gio kill another person!" thrusting the spear at Gio, but he catches it!  
Rushcart gasps. "H-he caught it! Even after it went through his hand! Wait, the hole in his head has already healed! He's completely immortal!"  
"You are weak! So Weak!" laughs Gio, bending the spear, breaking it and impaling JayJay in the shoulder. "JayJay! I have to play with you a bit more to test out my new powers. Even I don't know how far they go yet."  
The group makes a run for it, dashing into the kitchen.  
"Didn't I tell you? Human schemes have their limits. Cease your useless struggle." Gio looks around. "Cowering in the kitchen, are we? Come on out!" He rips off the door as flames engulf him  
"It's not a scheme. It's courage!" JayJay and the party ignited the kitchen in an attempt to fight back.  
"He's regenerating whilst he burns! Is that the source of his immortality?!" says a scared Rushcart  
JayJay thinks hard. "This fire isn't enough!" He grabs Rushcart and throws him and the other adventurers to the doorway, as a burning beam falls into the foyer.  
"What are you doing?!" cries Rushcart  
"Get out of here! This doesn't concern you!" shouts the young lord, reaching for a mounted sword. Lunging the sword into the ground, he uses it as leverage to leap up to the balcony, narrowly missing fire thrown by Gio. With one quick flex, Gio rips of his burning shirt and kicks his right foot into the wall... then his left... doing it again and again, using the wall as if it was a staircase, ascending up it vertically! Fleeing to the roof, the young vampire burst through the slate tiles, knocking JayJay to his knees. As the flames grow larger and hotter, he makes a final charge, tackling his once called brother, through the wall and down into the hall far bellow

As JayJay lets out a desperate cry! Whether at an urge from beyond or an instinct to use his burning home, JayJay kicked! And across from that spot, was a statue of the Jayson family's guardian angel.  
Gio screams out in anger. "How could a worm like you... JayJay! This wasn't how my life was supposed to be..."  
As the manor burns to the ground, the group and the residents of the manor drag themselves to tend to their wounds. 4 days pass, and the group return to the manor to try and help JayJay salvage whatever they could find. After a few hours work, they walk down the path back to town. They notice a man in a white suit following behind them, as they turn around, the same man is sat on a wall eating a sandwich.  
"Mister James Jayson." says the mysterious man as he leaps into the air.  
"W-who are you?!" asks JayJay.  
"You did well to survive against the mask's power!" the man says as he lands on the ground and punches JayJay in the gut, winding him. "That's right. Squeeze every bit of air out of your lungs." Suddenly, JayJay's broken arm glows with a bright yellow aura. "My name is Wilhelm Zabel. Courage alone won't defeat the mask." As the aura fades away, JayJay feels no pain in his arm. He lifts his arm and to his surprise, his arm was completely healed!  
"W-What did you do to me?! Who are you?!"  
"One question at a time, please, JayJay. I did nothing. Your breathing killed the pain." Zabel reaches for a container of pepper and sprinkles it onto his lunch, sneezing from it and falling off the wall.  
JayJay gasps as he runs to the wall. "Why did you do that to me? How do you know my na-. H-he's gone!"  
"I said one question at a time, JayJay. He turns around and to his and the party's surprise, Zabel is stood behind them. "I'll show you the answer. Follow me. What you will see will change your destiny."  
The group wanders down the path into town, passing the Tavern and onto the bridge. Hoping over the wall, Zabel jumps into the shallow river, with Mala jumping in after him for no given reason.  
"I struck your diaphragm with a finger and altered your breathing."  
Looking confused, JayJay asks, "How did you alter it?"  
After a slight chuckle, Zabel positions himself in the middle of the river. "Allow me to demonstrate its energy." He slowly breaths in and out, focusing his breathing as the golden aura that was once around JayJay's arm, now surrounds him. Unnatural ripples form in the water around him. "This is the same energy that removed your pain," Zabel states as he punches Mala in the chest, causing the wall below him to crack in two.  
Mala examines himself, surprised at taking no damage from the punch. "Yer Bad" states the Undine Wizard as his Viper familiar slithers out of his pocket and hisses, "sssssssbadsssss". The other members of the party breaks into a fit of laughter. After Zabel, Rushcart and JayJay wait for them to calm down, Zabel continues.  
"That was Sendo. Hamon, or Ripple energy, creates Sendo. My Hamon energy went through this... thing's body and split the wall." explains Zabel. "JayJay, I know for a fact that the mask is intact. Gio, the mask's master, holds it!"  
"What?! Did you just say Gio?!"  
Zabel nods. "I did! I have sought the mask for decades! I intend to destroy the mask and vanquish its owner! You are destined to fight against the mask. You must master Sendo or face certain death! And humanity will fall with you!"

Over the next 2 weeks, JayJay trained with Zabel and the so do the adventurers. During that time, Zabel explained that he and his father's archaeological team found the mask. On the return trip home, one of the team wore the mask and killed all 58 people aboard the ship. He dove overboard but it followed him. As the sun rose, he saw the monster was his father and he turned to dust as the ship floated off with the mask. He also explains that Hamon comes from the blood flow and has the same energy as the sun. Suddenly, Rushcart runs up to the group and tells them that Gio has been spotted.  
Zabel turns to the group. "I will hire us some carriages. In the meantime, you lot quickly get yourselves prepared. Go to the market, get what you need and meet back here."  
"Do you have any money we can have?" asks Benvar to which Zabel shakes his head. But Benvar notices that he has on him a full bag of coins attached to his belt. Asking about it, Zabel explains that he was just being cautious, on accounts of encounters with rogues in the past. With that, he hands them 100 pieces of gold each to get themselves equipped.  
"We don't know what we will expect. For all this time, he could have prepared a small army to face us. Now hurry up." Zabel states.  
During the time in the market, Benvar barters with a travelling merchant and acquires 10 Explosive Bombs and 2 potions of Cure Moderate Wounds for a reduced price, Kirito purchases a Camel and the other two heroes just pocket the money for later. The group meets up with the cleric, Naphates, and the group return to Zabel. The all get onto the two stagecoaches and travel off into the distance, to the town where Gio had been seen...

Rushcart explains on the journey that someone who looks like him has been spotted there and there has also been a large number of disappearances recently. As they enter the tunnel to the town, the carriages stop. Benvar sneaks out into the shadows and slowly makes his way to the front... it is there he discovers the horror of why they had stopped...the drivers and horses had all been killed! Suddenly, a man emerges from the body of a decapitated horse. Brushing everyone aside, Zabel states that he'll do the fighting, as he pours himself a glass of wine. "He is a zombie. They feed on the living to gain eternal life. But they are mere puppets that must obey their masters."  
The pale brawler guffaws. "I'll let you enjoy the most exquisite terror! Once the blood has drained from your faces, I'll drink every drop!" In a quick swing, the madman, stabs himself in the face with his dagger, "Wriggle in despair, little worms!"  
"Now, what is his next move? If I were him... This method of thinking is key." lectures Zabel. "First you must consider the situation from the enemy's viewpoint. If I were him, I'd cut off the route to the sun by blocking the entrance!" The zombie grabs both carts and throws them at the roof of the tunnel, collapsing the entrance. Kirito comforts his scared camel.  
The zombie flexes his muscles and more knives stick out of his body, launching them at Zabel. Reacting to this, Zabel spits out the wine in the direction of the knives. Glowing with the same aura demonstrated in the past, the wine spins like shurikens, destroying all of the knives.  
"My Hamon Cutter is far sharper than your knives. Here's your next lesson." Zabel says, turning to JayJay. "Think of a flea. A minuscule insect, right? Despite their size, they see fit to challenge towering humans. Should that be called courage? I don't believe so. So what is courage?"  
"To fight without fear", says Adimus. "The ability to act on terror", answers Benvar. "Courage is my camel headbutting the enemy" Kirito jokes.  
"Correct... except you," Zabel states, pointing to the ranger. "Courage must know fear and make fear it's own!" blocking a lunging knife with the wine bottle. "Fear upsets breathing! Conquer fear and your breath will never fail you! Hamon breathing comes from courage! A good human is a brave human! Courage is a marvel of humanity! Though powerful, zombies do not know courage! They are just like fleas!" He kicks the zombie in the face, his leg glowing with Sendo energy, causing the left-hand side of the zombie's face to melt. "My Hamon energy has disrupted the zombie's body," he explains, whilst all this time he did not spill his wine. "JayJay, you must finish him off. Destroy his entire brain. That's the only way to kill the undead."  
The zombie runs to the wall, pulling a lever revealing a hidden passageway. "Time for the slaughter, you naughty little pigs! I'll dice you to bits and eat you!"  
Zabel throws the wine glass to JayJay. "You must destroy him without spilling a single drop. One last lesson. In the lands to the north, they say the north wind created the Nords. Spill a single drop and even if you defeat that zombie... I will abandon you."  
The group is silent as JayJay enters the dark labyrinth...  
Nothing but Silence...  
After a few minutes, he emerges unharmed, and without spilling the drink. The group celebrates for a few seconds, then continue their journey on foot to the town.

Windknights Lot, a valley town surrounded by sharp cliffs. Built to train knights, it now serves as a prison where inmates mine for coal. Farms and fishing give the town life. Its population including prisoners: 517. A terrible doom will soon visit them!  
The group wanders through the fields and soon find themselves in a graveyard. As they creep through, they hear faint laughter. They look up, and on top of a rock pillar, stands a familiar, blond figure.  
"The sun is gone. Time for your lives to go with it!" he proclaims.  
Zabel steps forward. "Gio Fernando... We've never met before. But I say this to the mask that has awakened you. We meet at last. Do you plan on fighting from that perch? Come on down!"  
"You're a cocky one for an insect. I am the pinnacle of life. A new being that will create the future. I am incapable of sinking down to a human level." Gio lifts his shirt up to reveal a huge scar on his gut. "This is the only scar yet to heal after my fight with JayJay. Come, conjurer! Let your blood salve this wound!"  
"How many lives have you taken to erase those scars?" asks Zabel.  
"How many slices of bread have you eaten?" replies Gio.  
Zabel gasps at the emotionless response. Jumping into action, Zabel leaps at Gio.  
"You're going to suffer!" he cries as the Vampire Lord blocks his punch. "Solar Hamon, shine on me!" As the Hamon shoots up Gio's arm, he clenches his hand around Zabel's fist and his hand freezes.  
"How feeble! Zabel, was it? Your energy comes from the flow of your blood. So if your blood vessels are frozen, you're powerless. Know that I have absolute control over my body. I vaporised the moisture in my left arm. When it vaporised, it sucked the heat, flash freezing your arm. And now!" Gio proclaims as he punches with his right hand, to which Zabel moves to block with his left. "Buffoon! I'll smash through your arm and your skull like a vase!" Just as Zabel's hand reaches Gio's, another moves in between to counter both... It was JayJay's! "Gio, I am ending your madness!"  
He chuckles. "I'll take that as a compliment. But you did try quite well to stop my fist. I must say I'm impressed. JayJay, if I were you, I'd keep my hands to myself." Seeing a window of opportunity, Zabel kicks with his right leg to stop JayJay's arm being frozen, only to have his leg broken, freeing Gio's grip  
They both collapse to the ground, JayJay gripping his hand in pain. The colour of it had gone blue. "S-so cold! It's so cold it burns! My skin is peeling like I touched cold metal! He can't be stopped without solar Hamon! Can we stand against him?!"  
A puzzled look runs across Gio's face. "Hamon? A breathing trick? If you want to huff and puff, then you should trumpet a fanfare in my honour! Tarkus! Black Knight Bruford! This fight is beneath me. Arise! Make their screams a fanfare dedicated to me!"  
CRACK! The ground below them cracks and breaks, as a Gigantic man lifts the earth by one finger, accompanied by a regular-sized man with long, black hair.  
"Centuries ago, an ill-fated queen was slain. You, fierce knights who served that queen! Settle this! I'll leave the extermination of these pests to you! Enjoy. Every Albianion knows the legendary knights Tarkus and Bruford. Even history bows to my will! And the story of their delusion gave me goose bumps. These legendary heroes cursed the world. I dug them up and gave them life! I turned them into unstoppable revenants!"  
"We swore fealty to Lord Gio!", the huge knight Tarkus cries  
"We have come to end the world! Death to everyone!" the long hair knight Bruford declares as he lunges forward at the young lord. He clashes with JayJay, taking a few hits from the youthful man. "This boy has some skill. He's perfect for warming up after a 300-year nap! Lord Gio, this young man has a great deal of spirit! I ask for the pleasure of drawing the curtains of his life!"  
Gio snorts. "As you will".  
Bruford turns to the hulking companion. "Tarkus, step aside. You deal with the others, this one is mine!"

As Bruford lungs and clashes with JayJay, the others are left to deal with the giant of a man, Tarkus. Benvar tosses an Explosive Bomb hidden behind his back at the knight, igniting him in an inferno of fire. As they all charge at the beast, Mala uses his power to conjure up a small Fire Elemental to continue to flames. Hacking and slashing of metal goes on for a while, the ranger Kirito, using his camel as a leaping point, performs several jump spin attacks, thrusting his short spear into the back of the great knight. Adimus and Benvar slash and chop at him, Kirito continues to spin attack and Mala uses near all of his spells, casting Flame Sphere, Shocking Grasp, Magic Missile and Ray of Frost. A flash of light shines behind the group as they turn to see JayJay, thrusting Hamon into the zombie knight, making his flesh start to smoke. Bruford collapses to his knees, grinning...  
"This pain means I'm alive. If I can feel pain, I can feel joy as well. This is humanity. I am filled with an odd tranquillity. I feel no bitterness. Here, at the end, I have met a marvellous man of true compassion. I shall now return to my queen. Companion of a world 300 years younger than mine, tell me your name."  
"James Jayson"  
"James, I grant you the word engraved into the sword given to me by my queen: Luck." Buford cuts his finger with the blade and adds a P to the beginning. "And for your future, I grant you this: Pluck!" And with the exchange of his prized possession, Bruford collapses into dust...  
"What irony. What a twisted fate." ponders JayJay. "Why did I have to kill him in order to save his soul? He left the world with hate, but he had a proud spirit. His noble heart was bent to terrible insanity! The mask caused this! And I'll stop Gio, the man behind its!"  
Rushcart shouts to him, "JayJay! Behind you!" He turns to see Tarkus towering behind the group. They jump out of the way as crushes Bruford's armour with his foot  
"W-What the...?! How could he heartlessly stomp the armour of his dear deceased friend?!" JayJay exclaims.  
"Bruford, you spineless dog! I admired him, but cunning was his game, while I chose to be a master of slaughter! I crush, kill and destroy using brute force alone! Let me hear your anguished cries!"

This towering Giant seems like he will not die! Can these adventurers defeat such a thing?...


	4. Chapter 4 - Halls of Night

As the hulking knight swings his blade at the group, they rapidly dodge away and use the best of their abilities to dodge, attack and flank the foe. Taking his kukri knife with chain, Benvar swings it around his head like a lasso as he throws it towards Tarkus's legs. The blade leaches itself upon the undead knight's ankle in an arching manure as the chain ties him up, falling from his stature.  
"Pile him!" yells Benvar as the group charge onward at the prone foe, making a final charge to end the beast. Each take turns to wack, slash and pommels him… beating him harder than a pinata.  
In a fit of rage, Tarkus swings his bastard sword at the catman who fell him. But the Neko rogue was too smart and quick for him, nimbly leaping aside of the guillotine strike, as a child would a skip. Hacking and slashing, the rotting flesh of the giant is cleaved and hacked off his old bones as Kirigya charges with a swing, so powerful he launches his head flying, inventing the game of golf at the same time. Walking towards his stump of a neck as the ranger begins to crouch up and down over the decapitated warrior.  
"This could be useful" Benvar states as he collects Tarkus's head as he attaches it to his belt.  
As the group catches their breath, they gather their things and injured comrades as they limp their way to the old town. The town is dark and deserted, all the windows of every house boarded up, no soul seemed to be found. They soon notice a faint flicker of light in a tavern looking building, trying to be hidden by someone or something as the light fades and appears at random intervals. Cautious of the light, they scout the perimeter to find a safe entrance in, but conclusively, decide to take the front entrance as their best bet.  
KNOCK KNOCK! The rogue taps his knuckles on the door, startling something inside as sounds of clambering and falling emanates inside… but no answer. "Is anyone in there? We just killed two giant monsters out here. Can we come in and find out what is happening?"  
A faint southern male's voice responds to this. "Ye take me for a fool… for all I ken ye cou' be one of them monsters go away!"  
"Yeah, we killed this!" Holding Tarkus head to the unboarded window. The man inside is shocked by this.  
"That cou' be yer face for all I ken!" he shouts in defiance, readying a weapon by the sounds.  
Ticked off, he moves his own face next to the other. "You are the fool if you don't take this for an answer!"  
"Oh! I-I'm sorry about that!… one moment, sir!" clambering over his barricade, walking over and unbolting every lock on the door. As he opens the heavy wooden door, they see he is a short, stout dwarven barkeeper. "Come in gentlemen… before they see ye!" helping them inside, looking to see if they weren't followed before locking up again.

Settling down, the adventures rest and relax before Benvar states "Before we do anything, What was that?" The dwarf looks over his shoulder, "What do ye mean sir?"  
"Why have you got everything barricaded up?" asks Benvar as the group follow the dwarf to the bar. "I guess ye must be new here. We be friendly folk and tha tavern be always open… but ever since he arrived…villagers have been disapearin'! Ye see them in black cloaks snatchin' them off tha streets and headin' off ta that castle!" the dwarf whispers, making sure not to be heard.  
The fighter tilts his head "What guy?" The barkeep moves behind his bar, "I dinna ken. I heard from his goons that he be a tall gentleman from up north, with long flowin' blonde hair that wou' move on its own as he laughed". Mala slams his scaly fist on the table. "Its him… its fucking Gio!"  
"Thar was a mention of a Gio or Vio, or somethin' like that…I honestly ken recall off tha top of me head lads". Benvar reaches behind his belt as he holds Tarkus' head in front of him, "We have been hunting him down to kill him. This thing is what he summoned to kill us"  
The dwarf grimaces at the morbid sight. "It's eyes be tha size of me fist, lookin' at tha size of him! If ye ken slay a beast that big, ye shou' have nae trouble with that fucker! I ken what ye ken do. Ye ken spend tha noche here and rest up until ye be ready ta take him out." The group settles down to a hearty meal, followed by a few hours rest and tend their wounds.  
Dragging themselves off of their straw-filled pillows hours later, the adventurers make their way to the bar as they re-equip themselves to head out. "Barkeep…How long has this been going on?" the inquisitive Neko enquires  
"Probably a few weeks, I'd have ta say" the barkeep shrugs as he drys a flagon with a washcloth.  
Benvar nods understandingly. "Where is the castle?"  
He leads them towards the door, sliding open the window used by the bouncers on busy nights. He points a broad finger to the dark hill with the spiral path heading upwards towards the peak. "Ye see that keep that was owned by tha old lord? That be where he be now"  
The dwarf looks around to see if anyone has further questions, the ranger raises his hand "Can I have your strongest drink"  
"Aye, one-second sir" sealing the door window and returning to the counter, turning the tap as he fill up a tankard with his finest ale. "Make that two" Benvar states as he follows.  
"Here be me own concoction. Tis quite tha kicker in this town" passing the drinks to the human and Neko. Taking a swig, Benvar asks if he could have another to use as a powerful explosive, "Aye lad, have it on tha house. Anythin' for anyone who will take out that monstrosity that be terrorisin' this place".  
As Benvar plugs the Ale Molotov with a bit of rag, he informs the dwarf of his reason for it. "He doesn't like fire", slinging the bomb to his belt.  
The dwarf nods understandingly, "Ah that wou' explain why tha town seemed ta be a lot safer in tha day. That reminds me! I picked up these scrolls from me mage friend, gods rest his soul", reaching under the counter and presents 4 skillfully sealed golden parchments wrapped in a purple ribbon, held together with a red wax seal. "I dinna ken much about magic, but lookin' at tha journal next ta them whilst lookin' for supplies, he was workin' on a Divine Light enchantment. I believe tha spells shou' deal powerful damage against tha undead until dawn. I cou' do ye a deal lad, I cou' use them ta enchant yer weapons for 1000 gold? That cou' help me start a new life from here".  
The group, intrigued by the offer of powerful magic, rummage through their coin purses. Being short on coin, Benvar offers the dwarf 300 gold pieces plus the head of the knight Tarkus, for two of the scrolls. Biting his lip as he tries to calculate if he could start a new life with that deal. "Hmmm… go on then!" he says reluctantly as Mala and Adimus hand over 500 gold, stating its only fair if they get it cheaper. They place their weapons of choice on the table as the dwarf careful removes each seal and cautiously reads the incantations, making the blades glow with a heavenly light as the parchments fizzle into smoke. Taking their weapons back, the party gives thanks to the hospitable dwarf as they head out to finish the fight. Rushcart chooses to stay behind to tend to Zabel's wounds, whereas with Kirigaya, he had to be dragged by the scruff of his collar to keep him from drinking himself to death.  
"It's not fair!" whines the young ranger. "Tough! Nothing is fair!" orders Benvar, being the voice of reason as the group marches up towards the hill.

Marching on the twisting road, the heroes stroll past the portcullis of the old walls, entering into the giant, cobblestone courtyard… in the shadow of the mountainous, foreboding castle. Taking a leading step forward, Benvar screams at the top of his lungs, "Yo! We killed your minions and now we are coming for you!". His voice echoing amongst the courtyard, if they didn't realise they we there before, they do now…  
Roars of angry beasts beckon from the fortress as the warriors prepare for combat… little to their surprise as one vampiric ghoul charges through the front doors at them. Grinning a roguish smile, Benvar lunges his foot forward at the pouncing ghoul, kicking it in the face followed by a crushing blow from his boot as he stomps on the skull like a leaf. "Shall we proceed?" turning to his impressed team. "Sure" they reply as they follow him into the towering castle.  
Passing through the castle porch, the stand in the grand entrance hall. The hall itself is 35ft wide octagon shape with another 30ft towards the right-hand section of wall, whereas to the left is a set of stair heading upwards. Its floor is made of marble with a large eagle motif, but due to the amount of blood on the floor, it has been dyed blood red.  
Walking up the staircase, they were greeted by another short 40ft hall with bloodstained marble. Towards the lefthand wall is two staircases heading upwards again, one at each end of the hallway, with alcoves filled with strange figures. "Gio! You too afraid to fight us?!" yells the rogue as the sound of anger could be heard higher up in the castle.  
Benvar walks slowly towards the figures as he inspects them. He looks closer and sees that they stood in an upright position with their arms outstretched. Dressed in fine silk robes, their hats have a parchment attached which covers their faces. Tearing the parchment off, the decaying face of the figure awakens as the undead warrior lunges at the rogue but finds itself kicked against the wall as Benvar was difficult to surprise. Lunging his knife at the fiend, his cockiness failed to help him as he misses the strike.  
With a clear shot, Ranger Kirigaya draws his shortbow, launching an arrow directly into the vampire's eye, penetrating the grey membrane of the decaying monster. Seeing this horror, Adimus Sigma nervously ponders what to do. The Undine Wizard, Mala, charges forward. Missing a hit with a Quarterstaff, the vampire claws at Benvar's chest, slashing a nasty gash on him. Enraged, the wounded Neko reaches forward, slicing past the creature's ear as he misses his planned attack. As he slings his bow back, Kirigaya pounces with his shortsword drawn, penetrating the corpse's torso, the holy light of the enchanted blade burns its flesh as it screams in agony as it dissipates into dust.  
Impressed by the power of the magic, the group unanimously agrees to only use their powered weapons. Creeping upstairs, a huddle of ghouls are seen feasting on a corpse. Rummaging through his inventory, the fittingly equipped rogue ignites his newly acquired explosive, lobs it at the gathering, igniting them in powerful flames. Their screams echo in the room as their bodies burn to ash. Nothing much is found in the ruined fort as they venture deeper, climbing the next staircase they find up to the third level. Open a door… nothing… Open a door… nothing…  
Moving into what they think is another empty chamber, an undead halfling butler strikes at them. Gripping his Nodachi's handle, Benvar cleaves at the approaching threat… not seeing how tall, or rather how short the monster was. The party's cleric, Naphates swings his mere mace at the foe, missing whereas Adimus cleaves it in half with his longsword. Pacing towards the large window overlooking the courtyard, the Nodachi handle smashes the glass as an enraged rogue lets out a fierce warcry.  
CRASH! The yell attracts more vampire spawns to them as they crash the door, only to be greeted by a quickly thrown explosive at the fiends. Destroying them and the door… the blast revealing two more spawns and a vampire warrior hopping towards them. Quarterstaff in hand, Mala rushes towards the doorway at one of the vampire warriors as the beast makes its way to him as well, dexterously evading as he hears the rogue throw another bomb in his direction, evaporating the hopping warrior. Roaring in terror, one of the spawns screeches as his head is slashed of by Adimus' longsword whilst Kirigaya sprints forward at the other, cleaving its head too as all three corpses fade to nothing.  
Kicking the last doors down, they emerge at a fine balcony overlooking the coast and the pale night sky. Stood at the railing, he was there… Gio Fernando… The killer of many, betrayer of their hometown… This was it. "Took you long enough" he cackles as he turns to face them, unprepared as the last thing he sees is one of Benvar's bombs smack him in the face. The explosion incinerates his cloak, robes and flesh, writhing in agony as his body burns like hell itself. Lunging forward, Adimus charges forward, throwing him off to his demise. "Nooo! My time was meant to last for centuries!" Gio curses as his body fades to ash and dust, and with that, the current threat to the world was gone. As they search his chamber and collect the dangerous Stone Mask, they see through the smashed window the young lord who had been with them, making his escape with the golden sword, Luck and Pluck. "If we ever see him again… he is going to pay" Benvar promises with his friends as they head back to Windknights Lot.

On their way back to town, they collect Gio's head as they march triumphantly through the tavern doors as a crossbow bolt whizzes past their heads. "By tha beard of Reorx! Dinna do that lad! Ye do ken those monsters be still out thar!" the shocked dwarf yells. He surprised further when they present the head of the vampire lord. "Ye defeated him already! Well I'll be a bearded halflin', it hasn't been a hour!"  
"You think you have defeated me! I still live!" The severed head yells as Gio's mouth roars in a rage before promptly silenced by the fighter's fist. Sealing his mouth shut with some dirty rags, the heroes of Windknights Lot celebrate by smashing the stone mask to a million fragments and drinking the night away, along with a feast of Lamb chops, Taro, Peas, Pine nuts and Pecan pie. As daylight warms their bodies, they thank the barkeeper before wishing him the best of luck as they head home, but not before laying Zabel to rest who succumbed to his wounds as well as saying good luck to Rushcart, who decided to stay and help the dwarf in his work. Returning back to Hoirom, the tired group shuffles into the Lucky Fleece as barkeeper Pamlod greets them with his warm personality.  
"Or'rite lads, 'ow wuz de trip?" he enquires as Bevar shows the severed head of the former young lord. "Sound, Am not go'n ter question wa' 'appened. Oh! whilst yous wuz gone, a 'ewded fella dropped this off fe yous", handing a letter to the rogue.  
'I knoweth what thee didst. Thee ceased mine own chances f'r m're pow'r. F'r killing mine own ally in conquest, Gio, I h'reby addeth thee to mine own hitteth listeth. May thee beest did add to mine own army of the damn'd. '  
Stamped at the bottom is a familiar symbol… the symbol of Benvar's homeland, the Adveria Isles… "Oh well here we go again", sighs Adimus.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lair of the Goblin King

As the party exits the tavern, down the road and over the stone bridge over the river, Mayor Jukren Rossil walks by with his two bodyguards. Upon seeing the local heroes returned, he quickly sprints over to them.  
"Adventurers! Oh, I'm glad you have returned safe and well. If only you were here sooner… Whilst you were gone, the goblins struck again in retaliation for the last one!  
"Seriously?! Those things keep coming in faster than the migrating birds!" sighs an annoyed Adimus  
"The damages were a bit costly", the Mayor continues, "but I am sure the young lord should be able to help with the costs… say, where is Lord Jayson?"  
Slamming his fist into his hand, Benvar rages under his breath, "He ran off… with MY… FUCKING… SWORD!"  
"Are you sure it was even your golden sword to begin with?" Adimus recalls as it was once Bruford's.  
Mayor Jukren Rossil gasps, shocked that their lord would do such a cowardly act. "H-He ran away?! With a golden blade! Oh… this… is is not good… the only money we have to repair was taken with them green devils." He paces and ponders, thinking of ideas to cover the loss to the hamlet. "Hmm… say… Y-you could be lords of the village! Each of you represents a type of adviser… fighter for military, mage for knowledge, a hunter for boarders and rogue for the coin!"  
Adimus stops the Mayor with a T-shaped hand gesture. "Time out! Time out!… I wouldn't be so sure about those two", pointing at the human ranger and undine wizard.  
Stuttering, Mayor Jukren Rossil continues. "B-But your heroes here! I'm sure the townsfolk would gladly want you to represent them in the royal court! But, hmm… a tavern is no place for a lord…"  
Thinking and Thinking, the group fails to think of a location… but then, something catches Benvar's eye. "What about that?" pointing to the ruin on a hill not far from them.  
"Ah yes! The old fort!" the mayor exclaims, "W-we could re-build it and that could be your steed and base of operations!… Oh wait, that would be quite costly… I know! I'll ask the folks if they want you to be their protectors and representatives, in exchange, you recover the stolen coin and deal with the goblins once and for all! I'm sure that would bring extra support for ending the constant raids, plus the chest would allow us to acquire the workforce and supplies to build your castle…"  
Benvar nods. "Ok, I'll do that… but I have one condition." He takes out the letter and shows the emblem inside to the mayor. "I've got a letter here, and as you have some semblance of authority in this town… I want you to tell me if this is genuine"  
The mayor inspects the trinket, attempting to bend it between his teeth. "Nope, this seems like a genuine medallion. Plus the black brick circle containing a red eastern dragon motif with a black chest… definitely the symbol of the Adveria Isles. Now then, I have to get going now, this hamlet won't run itself!" returning with his protectors back to his office.  
"Wait! Do you know where these goblins dwell?"  
"Just because I know everything about the town, doesn't mean I know everything about keeping it safe! Go ask the sheriff… he might have some idea."  
As the mayor walks back into town, Mala, who had been quiet up to this point, takes his pet viper into his pocket as he climbs onto the river wall. "Well… don't know about you lot, but I am going for a much-needed swim!" falling backwards into the river.  
"Well… he is off his head again" Adimus states as he shakes his head.  
The three remaining heroes cross the bridge and wander back into town. Being the thief he is, Benvar tears off some cloth as he quickly covers his face and ears. Bursting into a nearby shop, he attempts to rob the trader… sprinting out immediately as the trader screams for the guards.  
Whilst the rogue lays low, Adimus and Kirigaya head to Dolmals Yodmec's Blacksmith for a much-needed upgrade. "Ah welcome back good sirs!" the slag caked dwarf greats, putting a freshly forged blade into a water bucket, "How was yer trip? Ah, nae need ta bother… I see ye want ta do business with me!" The two young warriors browse his wears, the dwarf even offering his freshly made shortsword, infused with magical components. They shrug it off as they decide to go for an Earth Breaker Warhammer for Adimus and a Bastard Sword for Kirigaya.  
Meeting back up, with their gains and losses, they wander north to the guardhouse. Outside, the half-elf sheriff, Lynn Skul, stood on watch. "Evening, how can I help you lot today?"  
"Yeah, we are looking into the goblin attacks", Benvar speaks, "The mayor said you might have some information."  
"What is that? Your heading to take out the goblins?! About time someone from this town did something!  
Adimus stops the sheriff as he speaks. "Before we do anything, I have to ask… Was anyone hurt or taken? Cause if it is anyone from my family… I WOULD KILL THEM ALL!"  
The half-elf shakes his head. "No recorded kidnappings or casualties. The only person unaccounted for is a scout of mine found its location. He headed back out with a set of Goblinbane Arrows to take them out… I haven't heard from him since…" marking where they were on the party's map, circling a small cave about 10-20 minutes walk from the town.

The party treks out of the town, following the dirt path through the woods. As they the arrive to the spot on the map, they learn two things.  
That they have arrived outside the jagged entrance of the goblin's den… and that Adimus was the worst person they could have to ever be a bard. As the group enters the low roofed cave, they notice a bundle of strange piled rocks to one side of the maw… further down into the cave, a faint light can be seen. At the wall of the cave, there lies a strange formation of rocks… stacked in a pile to block something.  
Adimus and Benvar pear between the gaps, but fail to notice anything. Deciding it was a good time to see if his new purchase lived up to its name, he swings his Earth Breaker at the blockade, shattering it into a dozen pebbles. Inside the craggy cove, the group is horrified to discover the body of the missing scout. Slumped against the wall, his body lies still with a crossbow bolt through his skull with deep cuts to his torso from goblin weaponry.  
Seeing he has no need for his things, they take his quiver with 10 Goblinbane Arrows, a glass vial of green liquid and a small sack of 100 gold pieces. The rogue pockets the gold, passing the arrows to the ranger and the vial to the fighter. Adimus pops the cork from the vial as he drips a drop onto the floor. It leaves a green stain on the cavern floor, but no noticeable signs of what it contains.  
Walking further down, the faint glow increases as they get closer, revealing it to be a small campsite. As the light gets larger, the party sees a group of sleeping, drunk goblins resting by the fire, surrounded by empty bottles of bufo. Placing a finger on his lips as he looks at his accomplices, Benvar sneaks up to one of the goblins, shoving a cloth over its wide mouth as he drags back towards the entrance, waking the creature up as it struggles in his grip.  
"Shut up or you die now!" Benvar threatens, pointing his blade to its throat as he squeezes on his neck. Adimus assists in scaring the goblin, wedging his hammer against the goblin's neck.  
As soon as he takes out the vial to test it on this goblin, it's pupils shrink as it begins to give out a muffled scream, trying to claw away.  
"Do you know what this is?" Adimus asks, shaking the glass vial in front of it. "Nod your head if you know what this is?" The goblin gives a frightened nod.  
"Now then, we are going to remove this cloth…if you even attempt to alert your pals, I will kill you… I will kill all your family… and I will shit on their copses!" Benvar states as he loosens his grip, ungagging the goblin.  
"Yes! Yes, master! Just don't use the Stinging Green!" cowers the goblin, pointing at the vial in Adimus's hand.  
"What is this… Stinging Green?" moving the vial closer.  
"Me no know! Us goblins hate it!" The group throws the goblin against the wall, proceeding to punch and kick it for information. Coughing up blood, it weakly turns to them, groaning out, "P-Please… c-continue!… J-Just don't use the Stinging Green!"  
Benvar slams his fist against the wall. "How many goblins are in this cave?!"  
"Far too many for you paleskins to take!"  
Adimus turns the goblin's face to his. "Are we gonna have to do this the easy way… or the hard way?"  
"J-Just let goblin go! Me won't hurt you!"  
Pointing a blade at the fighter, Adimus pours some of the 'Stinging Green' onto Benvar's Kukri… causing the goblin to hyperventilate.  
"Y-You… Y-you said you wouldn't use the Stinging Green!"  
"I did…but he didn't," nodding his head sideways at the rogue, thrusting his kukri into the goblin's hand. It screeches in pain as the flesh dissolves around the blade. He swings it again, lopping off the arm to prevent it from all dissolving away… the stump of his arm melting away before cauterising after a few seconds.  
Grabbing the arm stump, Benvar throws the goblin to the floor, picking it up by his head as he points to the ground. "I want to know all the information about this cave. Layouts, how many goblins, leaders… draw all you know!"  
As tears run down its melon-shaped head, the goblin uses his remaining arm to draw in the dirt. "Here! Here entrance!" drawing two lines going into a shape. "F-Fire pit!" next to the he draws a medium-sized oval. "Dog room!" making a small circle connected to the right of the oval. "M-Ma-Master's Chambers!" sketching a large cavern connected to the north of the oval 'fire pit' room. "T-There… there be the tiny biters!" showing the final area, a long tunnel connecting the north of the 'dog room' to the east of his 'master's chambers'.  
As it gets up slowly, it turns it's head, pointing in fear at the arrows Kirigaya is inspecting. "H-How much do you own! You have Stinging Green Spears!" Upon hearing this statement, they figure it out… the vial of Stinging Green… it's a vial of Goblinbane formula!  
Adimus walks slowly towards the mutilated goblin, grinning a menacing grin. "Thank you… you have been most helpful… I'm gonna smash your skull in!"  
"Oh no you don't! That kill is mine!" shouts Benvar.  
"These goblins have been terrorising my village for years! It's only right I return the favour!"  
As they bicker amongst themselves, they look at their prey… lying cold on the floor. During their arguing, the goblin had panicked so hard, it had died of a heart attack. Unsure if it was a trick, Bevar cleaves it off with his Goblinbane coated Kukri… if it wasn't dead before, it is now. In an attempt to relieve some of the anger, Adimus pummels the corpse into a bloody mulch… the ranger taking the lopped off, half dissolved arm as a morbid gift… Benvar tieing the head to his belt, increasing his collection alongside Gio's.  
Tip-toeing over the booze-filled, snoozing goblin watchmen, Adain and Benvar creep north whereas Kirigaya Kazuto heads east…into the 'dog room'.

Venturing further his presence triggers the growls and barks of the ferocious worg hounds. Barking numerous times from hunger, the barks do not attract any attention. Taking out the goblin's arm, he tosses it into one of the cages as the starving beast feasts on the flesh of one of his former owners. This only rattles them up more as their barks and banging against the cages increase… one, a near skeleton of a hound, breaks its old cage… charging at the young ranger!  
It sprints at Kirito, maw wide open as it snaps at his leg. Bouncing out the way, he swings his bastard sword into the worg's side as the beast latches his jaws onto his arm. He kicks it off as he sidesteps behind it, missing as he thrust his blade at the wolf… the creature clawing at his side, leaving a slight gash. STAB! He swings the sword down, decapitating it with a clean strike. As he catches his breath, he takes the time to chop the corpse up and recycle it by feeding it to his pack.  
As he looks around, he spots a lone cage not filled with a worg or a goblin dog… but inside is the rotting corpse of a goblin. Shrugging it off, he wanders back out alongside the stone wall… feeling a gentle breeze emanating from the stones. Inspecting it, he finds the rusty coloured on in the centre to not be a rock, but a rock disguised wooden door… sneaking through into the next chamber.

Inside the huge 40ft. tall cave, Adimus and Benvar hear the cheers of goblin minions at the words of their chief. Drawing their weapons as they march, they push some cheering goblins aside, forcing their way into the inner circle. A stone throne built into the foundation of a huge stalagmite, sat upon by a grizzled oversized goblin, protected by 2 armoured guards and a Frogtalker advisor at his side.  
"COWARD! YOU DARE ATTACK UNARMED BEINGS AND CALL YOURSELF A KING! WHAT KIND OF THING ARE YOU TO CALL YOURSELF A KING WITHOUT A PROPER FIGHT! I CHALLENGE YOU, MONSTER, TO A TRIAL BY COMBAT! I WIN, YOU GO… AND RETURN WHAT YOU STOLE!" a heroic sounding Benvar yells at the top of his lungs, pointing his sword in the fat goblin's direction.  
The tribe mutters amongst themselves as the chief clicks his fingers, silencing every minion in the chamber. "Well, well, well! What we here? Why you paleskins in me castle?! Why you come to me, King Widechin!"  
"Because you are no leader… you're pathetic…"  
"We shall see… Men! Am I your leader?!" The goblins cheer and chant King Widechin over and over again.  
"Ha! You couldn't even raid a village without losing men, I'd make a better leader than you! How is Vob the Woldstomper these days?" mentioning the name of the tribe's champion, slain by the band of heroes.  
"SILENCE! YOU DARE QUESTION ME LEADERSHIP?!"  
"YES… I….DO!"  
He stares the catfolk deep into his blue eyes, before chuckling as he leans back into his throne. "Heh… me see… Kill them", clicking his green fingers as the tribe pulls out there weapons and begin to march close to the heroes… shrinking the circle with each step.  
Adimus's gaze darts around the room as he swings and thrusts his Goblinbane coated longsword at them. The goblins see the Stinging Green on their blades as the scoot backwards terrified, muttering and panicking amongst themselves.  
King Widechin raises his hand to silence his tribe again, listening to the whispers of his advisor. "Hmm… my advisor make good point! Me take deal! You win… We leave and give back big box… ONLY! If you beat Big Boubmadges! If she wins, we feast on man flesh tonight!"  
Benvar smirks with glee. "I'll take that challenge!"  
"Erm… can I get a second opinion here?" Adimus enquires.

As Kirigaya creeps past the wooden rock door, he finds himself inside a small section of the tunnel. Rows on rows of cages, filled to the brim with goblin infants fill the room. Tending to the babies is one lone female, looking in each making sure the children are healthy.  
Attempting to talk to the midwife, she looks up into Kirito's non-goblin face, screaming for the guards at the top of her small lungs. Quickly surrounding and capturing him, the guards drag him into the throne room… tossing him into the middle with his friends.  
King Widemouth clicks his fingers. "Frogtalker! Bring her to the arena!" he states as the female goblin lets out an echoing call. A splash echos from the pond, followed by the sound of rocks falling from the roof… suddenly a hideous ball of white flesh crashes onto the ground as a Mutant Goblin roars at the three warriors!  
Benvar quickly reacts. Swinging his Nodachi in a bluff, he lobs the vial of Goblinbane at Big Boubmadges… flying past her ear and smashing on the cave floor. "…Fuck…" he welps.  
Drawing a Goblinbane arrow from his quiver, the ranger decides it is a good idea to throw it at the mutant instead of shooting it… piercing in its chest as it's flesh begins to fade away. Enraged, Big Boubmadges lunges at Kirigaya as it claws at him on the ground… failing to see Adimus's Earth Breaker slam into its face. Raising his sword and thrusting at its eye, Benvar's nodachi doesn't pierce it, but it does slice along the eye, screeching in pain as it clamps its left eye socket. As Adimus's hammer connects with the goblin's face, the ranger rolls under and to the side of it as he thrusts his bastard sword into her skull… skewering it like a kebab, but still alive as it scratches at him again. Quickly holstering his hammer, the fighter draws his longsword, sliding underneath the beast as he lunges his blade through its nether regions and out through its head.  
Exhausted and hacked to bits, Big Boubmadges collapses to her knees as Benvar's nodachi cleave through her neck like on a chopping block. Picking her head of the floor, he waves it around as the goblins cheer at the sight of a winner… even if it is not the winner they were expecting, chanting the words of the Goblin Song;

_"Goblins chew and goblins bite, _  
_Goblins cut and goblins fight, _  
_Stab the dog and cut the horse, _  
_Goblins eat and take by force!"_

_"Goblins race and goblins jump, _  
_Goblins slash and goblins bump, _  
_Burn the skin and mash the head, _  
_Goblins here and you be dead!"_

_"Chase the baby, catch the pup, _  
_Bonk the head to shut it up! _  
_Bones be cracked, flesh be stewed, _  
_We the goblins—you the food!"_

"COME ON THEN! WHO IS NEXT!" a blood pumped Benvar cries, seeking another opponent.  
Silencing his court again, King Widemouth nods in defeat, "Deal is deal! Grab all us things! We goblins be moving!" The goblins pack up their belongings, leaving the chest with 50,000 gold piece inside. Waving goodbye, the tribe leave the cave forever as the heroes trek back home…

As they return home, the sun had begun to set in the evening sky, shining a warm orange glow on the road. Upon reaching the town, they see the lights are brighter than usual… as they see the entire settlement out to greet them. Lugging the chest through the crowds of cheering citizens, the place it at the feet of the mayor and the sheriff.  
"Welcome back Adventurers! You have finally liberated us from those fiends and have brought our gold back!" congratulates the mayor among the praises and celebrations of the people. "Gentlemen, he was a little late getting here, but allow me to introduce you to someone who agreed to help us before I found out you had returned. Presenting… Joshua Blade, a paladin from the next town over."  
The humanoid figure with the head of a wolf steps out from the cheering crowd, standing at a good 5 ft. 9, wearing nothing but some trousers and a sword sheathed on his side. "Congratulations adventurers! I am Joshua Blade, The Angel of War and Passion." he states with a soothing voice, holding his hand out in greeting, "Quite the feat you've done conquering an entire cave of goblins".  
Adimus shakes his hand, blushes and stutters as he gibbers out nonsense trying to think of words in response. Upon shaking his hand, Adimus feel a soothing ethereal aura surround him.  
"It's an everyday thing for us. Shit gets real and we deal with the shit," brags Benvar.  
Reaching an arm back into the crowd, Joshua brings forth a beautiful She-Wolf, the same size as him into view… if it wasn't for her long, flowing hair, you could not tell the two canines apart. She smiles kindly, giving a courteous bow, "This is Roselyn Blade, my twin sister. If you so happen to have the need of a paladin with great strength, I am at your service!" drawing his sword, placing it into the ground as he bends the knee.  
The group welcomes their new companion into their team, mentioning about the Undine Wizard who is with them, but not currently present at the moment. As they begin to introduce themselves to their new ally, Mayor Jukren Rossil interrupts. "There should be plenty of time for introductions. I convinced the town to that thing we talked about, and we have also prepared a grand feast for our constant heroes!" guiding them to two long tables, filled to the brim with meats, fruits, savouries and cakes.  
The heroes and the townsfolk feast, celebrate and dance the night away, each villager giving their own words to their champions. Among them, two nuns approach Benvar. Being a religious man himself, Joshua great the two travellers, "May we help you, holy ones?"  
They bow in greeting. "Yes! Yes, you can! Are you associated with this Catfolk rogue here?"  
"Yes, just now actually."  
"Excellent! In that case then…our leader, Veok Kraikngap, Lord of the Adveria Isles… Has asked you all… TO DIE!" tearing off their robes to reveal their assassin gear underneath, drawing their quarterstaffs and daggers. The crowd hears the commotion and quickly clears back of the killers.  
Gasping in shock, Joshua quickly draws his blade, ready for combat. "I think it is time I showed you fellows my worth! Have at thee, you rogues!"  
Kirigaya charges at one of the assassins with his bastard sword, missing as she nimbly leaps out the way, only to be caught by Joshua's swing of his bastard sword, The Claw of Lupus, slashing into her ribcage. Benvar runs to assist Joshua, sneaking through the crowd until he is located behind the assassin stuck on Joshua's blade, thrusting his nodachi through her back… her head drops as her life passes on their swords. Adimus runs onto the feast table, drawing his Earth Breaker as he leaps into the air… slamming his hammer down onto the last assassin, crushing her head down into her torso!  
A moment of silence lingers before a cheer of the crowd. As Benvar loots the corpses, he finds nothing of value except a necklace… a black brick circle containing a red eastern dragon motif with a black chest…


	6. Chapter 6 - Black Fang's Dungeon

As dawn rises, the group get ready to head off to Windknights Lot. Before they leave, Mala sees them off, explaining that he feels like he is a burden… deciding to stay and oversee the construction of the fort, as well as practising his skills. Seeing them leave, the new group venture north. Meeting the dwarven innkeeper, he upholds his bargain… Allowing them to tell his brother where to go using his sailing ship. They help load up and set sail for the Adveria Isles. As they sail off, the shipmaster informs the that while he will allow them free use of his boat, they need to find jobs to help pay for supplies each time they dock at a port. They encountered a few challenges at numerous ports, from simple monster clearing to taking on a Pirate band. The time allowed them to get to know one another, some even more so with Roselyn who makes sure that some of the heroes got 'a good nights sleep'. On Starday 24th Pharast, exactly 109 days since they left, they make their 10th stop, a small seaside port of Sandpoint.  
Sandpoint is a quaint seaside settlement that periodically had problems with monsters, such as wicked goblins and hungry ghouls, but the citizens always managed to endure and survive. Lately, however, a far greater danger had come to threaten the town.  
A few weeks ago, livestock started to disappear from nearby farms. Sometimes a half-eaten corpse is found, sometimes only bloodstains. The people of Sandpoint were afraid, and Mayor Kendra Deverin grew desperate. She hoped some heroes would volunteer to search out this menace and put an end to it before it killed a person. She offered a reward of 1,000 gold pieces to the group that stopped the mysterious creature. Although no one had seen the killer directly, a long black fang was found in one of the animal corpses, prompting the locals to dub the unseen killer "Black Fang."  
The group decided to go on this quest to put an end to these brutal killings. Rumour held that Black Fang is living in an old cave not too far from town, which had been used as a den for many monsters over the years. The group gathered their gear, leaving Roselyn back in town and they begin their journey to the dungeon.  
"At last! The dungeon is in sight up ahead!" Adimus points up the hill. Its entrance looks more like a cave than the front door of an underground fortress. A curtain of thick, green moss hangs over the entrance, hiding what lies beyond. Standing in front of the entrance is a menacing old stone statue of a warrior.  
Kirgaya sits himself down as he rests from the hike. Adimus and Joshua walk over to the statue. The statue has stood there for well over 100 years. As they look over it they discover that its features had been melted away by acid. Whilst they look over the melted rock figure, Benvar wanders over to the moss, taking a look over it. The curtain of moss suddenly parts and a pair of small, green creatures with melon-shaped heads and toothy mouths charge out, swinging crude swords. These are goblins, a common pest that lives in these hills. Howling battle cries, they charge to attack!  
Drawing his sword, Joshua grins with an eager smile on his face. Charging towards the closest enemies, the goblins strike at Adimus and Benvar… one of them managing to lunge its crudely made blade into Adimus's gut. Assisting his ally with a lunge of his weapon, the goblin is brought to near death at the hands of the paladin. Benvar cleaves the arm of the goblin trying to kill him, as an angered fighter slings his mighty hammer, launching its melon head back into the cave… and inventing golf at the same time. Finally getting up to do something, the ranger, Kirigaya Kazuto, draw his bastards sword as he decapitates the final goblin.  
Catching their breaths as they decide to head deep into the dungeon, Benvar follows behind after cutting off the ears of the goblins, deciding to start a collection. The moss curtain parts to reveal a small cave with a low ceiling. On the far side of the cave are a pair of straw mats, with a battered treasure chest sitting between them. Off to one side, a passageway leads to a pair of stone doors.  
Adimus walks over to the battered wooden chest where the goblins kept their treasure. The chest is locked, but he attempts to open it by smashing with his now loved hammer. Crushing it beneath its spiked face, he damages the lock but fails to remove it, at this point Benvar moves him aside as he tries to unlock it with his tools. He might have been able to open it up, but due to the bashing from the fighter, his tools fail to unlock the chest due to damage. Stepping forward, Kirigaya assists by swinging his sword at the lock, lobbing it off. As they open the chest, they find a small sack of 20 gold pieces, a masterwork dagger, a small ruby worth 50 gold pieces and the remains of a shattered potion… its orange liquid spilt all over the chest's base.  
The group bicker and argue over who gets what. Ultimately the range swipes the ruby, the rogue telling that the dagger is high quality takes if for himself, whereas the fighter pockets the gold. Calming down, the wolf leadest the three fools forward.  
The stone doors swing open, revealing a room bathed in a shimmering golden radiance like sunlight reflecting off the ocean. The light emanates from a rune-covered fountain in the centre of the room. Faint talking noises can be heard. The magic fountain is made of stone and filled from an underground spring. A series of tiny runes are carved around the fountain's lip. A golden light shines from the fountain, but the glow has no visible source.  
Looking at the runes, Adimus and Benvar manage to translate it saying;  
Anyone who offers gold to Desna, the goddess of fortune, will receive a boon  
Everyone, except Adimus, flicks a gold piece each into the water, two in the case of Kirigaya, as its golden glow increases as they take a drink from the waters. Upon finishing drinking, Benvar and Kazuto glow for a moment, but it seemed to have no effect on the wolf paladin.  
There are two ways out of the chamber. A passageway to the northwest and an unlocked stone door leads east. Running to catch up to Kazuto, Benvar follows him east. Seeming as if the party decided to split up without discussing anything, Adimus and Joshua head northwest to the sounds of arguing.

The door silently swings open to reveal a chamber bathed in red light. On the east side of the room, a pair of stone statues stand on either side of a dusty altar that is inscribed with runes. Atop the altar sits a large red gemstone. The creepy red light comes from this gemstone.  
As Benvar and Kirigaya enter the room, a loud voice booms from the two statues. "Approach with humility and live!"  
Ignoring the booming voice, Kirigaya runs towards the glistening gem… CLICK! He nimble leaps backwards as the statues breathe out a 15 ft. cone of flame that fills the entire room by 3 ft. As the flames die down, the rogue character sneaks around to each of the statues in an attempt to disarm the trap. CLICK!… nothing happens… the flames in the hands of the statues flicker away.

As Adimus and Joshua head northwest, they notice the walls of the large cavern are covered with crude drawings of goblins. In the southwest corner is a throne made from animal bones, with a goblin wearing a crown of bones and feathers. Four more goblins are nearby, arguing violently with each other. The goblin on the throne appears annoyed and is covering his ears as the four other goblins shove and scream at each other.  
As the two knights enter the room, the arguing goblins stop and stare at the intruders. The chief composes himself, sits up straight, and attempts to impress his goblin minions by addressing the scary heroes in a loud voice, "Who you? This throne room of me, King Fatmouth!"  
The goblins don't look like they're getting ready to fight. If the PCs introduce themselves, "We are here on a quest to find the one known as Black Fang!"  
"We know him! Me tell you if you help me. Me sister Bucktooth stole dragon toy. Her missing now. These idiots too scared to go find toy. If you go find toy, me let you live. And me let you go through throne room as much as you want!" King Fatmouth explains that the missing toy is a little dragon whose mouth and wings move. He says that Bucktooth was last seen going into a cave with spiderwebs.

With gem now in possession, looking like it is worth 1000 gold, Benvar and Kirigaya venture south through another set of stone doors. Thick webs hang from the corners and ceiling of this room. Dozens of tiny spiders crawl about on the webs, but they're far too small to be the source of the large webs.  
As the ranger creeps towards a strange figure tied up in the webs, an eerie clicking noise echos in the area. Getting louder and louder… a Giant Spider makes a surprising pounce onto Kirito… BANG! An explosive bomb singes the spider's hair as Benvar leaps in to rescue his friend. Rolling away, Kirigaya charges forward as he impales the arachnid against the cave wall with his huge blade. Removing a mandible to add to his morbid collection, Benvar joins Kirigaya as they examine the figure in the webs.  
In the web is the body of a dead goblin the spider killed a few days ago. A pouch with 14 gold pieces, a Wand of magic missile and a Wooden dragon toy worth 50 gold pieces are discovered upon the goblin's body. The dragon toy is cleverly built—when its tail is pulled, its hinged wings and jaw move.

The two knights, task in hand, journey east into the cave. A large pool of water dominates this chamber. On the far side of the pool is a small island, on which something glitters in the faint light. The only way to get to the island is to swim through the pool. The lighter blue is 10 feet deep, but they judge the darker water of the pool to be 20 feet deep.  
Diving into the water, Adimus paddles towards the island as Joshua follows close behind, slipping on a wet rock as he sinks to the bottom of the dark pool. Inhaling a deep breath, the powerful hound archon paladin pounces from the pool floor as he shoots to the water's surface, seeing his companion drag himself out onto the landmass.  
Bubbles pop on the surface of the water… a dark shape rushes up to the surface as a Reefclaw, hidden in the pool, rushes out to attack its prey. The Reefclaw crawls out of the water to attack Adimus on the shore. Growling an intimidating roar, Joshua draws the attention of the beast. Seeing the distraction, Adimus leaps at the Reefclaw with his hammer held above his head, falling into the pool as it swims out the way to claw at the paladin, missing as he ducks under, thrusting his sword into the beast's face. Roaring in pain, the Reefclaw grazes Joshua's fur… a white glow emanating from his wound as he cleaves the claw that wounded him. It grabs the sword as the Reefclaw pushes the attack aside.  
"Oi! Over here you ugly bastard!" the Reefclaw turns to Adimus sending insults its way. Screeching furiously, it releases Joshua as it dives towards him. Springing out from the pool, it lunges at the fighter… its face flying into his blade, the life fading from its eyes as it's corpse slide down the blade into the dark pool below.

Heading north through the spider cave, Benvar and Kirigaya see standing in the middle of the cavernous corridor up ahead is a strange stone pillar. Odd symbols and faintly glowing glyphs run up and down the ten-foot-tall obelisk's sides. On the east wall, it looks like someone used chalk to write on one of the rough stones. It reads "The goblins fear the wyrm and do not venture through the crypt to its lair. Its breath is death."  
Passing the writing and the pillar, the meet up with their companions finish off a Reefclaw as its body falls back into the water. Cleaning his blade, Adimus looks at the source of the glow. A small pile of treasure sits on the island, containing 175 gold pieces in a leather sack, a Potion of Levitate, a Potion of Invisibility and a dragon-bane longsword. Bundling the loot up, he swims back to his companions as he keeps the sword for himself, handing the Potion of Invisibility to the rogue, the Potion of Levitate to the paladin who cheered him on and split the gold four ways.  
As they group takes a breather, Joshua tells Benvar and Kirigaya how they met a goblin king who said he would let them pass if they returned a stolen dragon toy. "You mean this toy dragon?", Benvar asks presenting a wooden dragon toy.  
Joshua cheers happily. "That's it! This is what he was looking for! Let's get it back to him and hopefully, he does not stab us in the back"  
Returning to the west to King Fatmouth, the crew brings the toy to the goblins, the goblins shriek in delight. Happy that his minions aren't fighting, King Fatmouth warns them, "If you here to fight dragon, aim for belly. Got soft belly scales." Fatmouth confirms that the north exit from the room leads to the dragon's lair, but has no other information.  
Getting into the next chamber from the south was not easy. Between the throne room and the next area, there is a 20-foot-high relatively smooth cliff. Drinking the Potion of Levitate Joshua float up the cliff face as he reaches to the top of the cliff with ease. Atop the cliff, a previous explorer hammered a piton into the floor and tied a rope to it, which he throws back as his companions easily climb up.  
The chamber at the top of the cliff looks like it was once some sort of ceremonial burial chamber, but it's now just a ruin with bones and cobwebs littering the place. A gentle wind blows through, carrying with it the faint sound of something shuffling in the darkness. The shuffling noise is from a group of skeletons that lurk in this chamber. These undead creatures hate all living creatures and attack on sight.  
Drawing their weapons, Joshua roars as he charges into battle with Benvar following close behind. Swinging with a leftward strike, knocking one of the skeleton's skulls of its neck... spinning in the air before landing back onto its spine. Sticking to the shadows, Benvar leaps out behind the same skeleton, thrusting his blade through its ribcage... thinking it would do something. The skeleton to the side collapses into dust as Adimus swings his hammer into its ancient bones, the two remaining skeletons make their attacks. As the skewered skeleton claws at the wolf in front of it, the remaining skeleton loses its head from a swift kick by the dexterous ranger, soon joining its allies as the group rip the last skeleton to bits.  
Venturing deeper into the dungeon, Benvar hands one of his cure light wounds potions to Joshua, drinking it down as it restores him back to max health. The winding passageway ends in a staircase in the back of an ancient warren set inside the hillside. Open to the sky above, the crumbling ruin is littered with debris. On the far side of the chamber, a pile of glittering gold and sparkling trinkets is piled up into a sizable hoard. The view of the treasure is suddenly obscured as a terrible winged dragon swoops into view. As it snarls, its black fangs drip with green acid that burns the floor wherever it lands.  
Black Fang stands on his hind legs, bellowing a ferocious roar. "It's been a while since I fought a dragon!" Joshua grins confidently, charging with his team to slay the beast as he swings his blade at the beast's muzzle. Shrugging it off, it gasps in pain as Benvar, who drank from the Potion of Invisibility, strikes in a nerve cluster... a stunned Black Fang collapses on its side. As the party cheers in celebration, each member pounces on the defenceless beast as they carve the beast alive... ripping the beast limb from limb...  
While the ranger deals with harvesting the dragon into easily carriable parts, Adimus and Joshua find 600 gold pieces, a Scroll of New Life, a Scroll of Fireball, a Potion of Bull's Strength, Half-plate armour and an enchanted light steel shield. Splitting the gold equally again, Adimus takes the armour and shield, Benvar takes the Potion of Bull's Strength, Joshua gets the Scroll of Fireball and Kirigaya has the Scroll of New Life. Picking up their spoils, they carry the dragon back to town.  
The heroes return to town, collecting their reward, spend some of their treasure, and recuperate from their struggles. The mayor thanks them greatly and offers to throw a feast in the town square for them as they party into the night. Come the next morning, they lock off their look on the ship as they wave goodbye, venturing on to the lands in the east...


	7. Chapter 7 - The Adveria Isles

Set off sailing to Adveria Isles. After 283 days, the ship arrives at the dock of Adotin Port, the largest settlement on the Isles and the main hub of the landmass. As they arrive to dock up, the captain head down to the main deck and heads to the wolfman. He tells Joshua that while the Islanders are friendly, they are very xenophobic to non-catfolk races and non-humans… offering a disguise potion for him and his sister to pass as a catfolk.  
"Not to worry captain. I have dealt with many species over the years," taking the potion. "Although it is rather humorous that the catfolk have a distaste towards us canines, we will figure something out."  
Stepping off onto the wooden dock, the wolf and his sister head of to find the tavern and gather some info, whilst the rogue and ranger look around to see if Benvar can remember where the old blacksmiths were. Adimus… he decides to sit on the port and watch the waves.

Taking a moment to wander around, Benvar spots the Smithy. The building called Keinabu Woodworks and Smithy is home to Tahashida Keinabu, a male tian and his staff of carpenters and smiths. As they enter, they see the craftsmen working away on their projects. Benvar taps the counter. "Do you do special requests?  
"Of course I can, I am one of the best smiths on the island… in fact, the only Smith on the island!" Tahashida replies.  
"Good". Taking out a sack of dragonhide, scales, and bones. "I was wondering if you can make a set of Dragonscale armor and a weapon made from these bones."  
The smith's mouth drops at the sight of the rare material shown before him, shaking his head to regain consciousness. "I can certainly try. These parts are very rare and quite difficult to work with. There is enough hide to make a hide armor for you, but unfortunately, there is only enough scales and leather to make a set of banded mail for someone the size of a gnome or halfling."  
He takes a look at the bones and teeth on his table, "As for weapons, bones are quite fragile… But I think I can make something from these. Come check in every week and I'll tell you how far I have got with the work on these."  
Nodding and signing a waiver for the order, Kazuto barges forward with his two wings he carved from Black Fang. "How much for a wingsuit?" The smith explains that he doesn't know how to make a wingsuit.

Wandering about, Joshua finds the tavern. A quaint little building called The Wrong Spoon.  
"My, what an interesting name" commenting on the name as he enters. The cozy gathering place is within earshot of the docks is Adotin Port's only tavern and inn. A dozen round tables and a small bar fill the airy common room. It serves tasty fare and potent drinks in a warm and inviting atmosphere provided by its gregarious proprietor Khu Juxin, a male tian who often takes up his lute to provide rousing music for his clientele. The Spoon is a place for relaxation and recreation for the hard-working colonists and is often the first destination for visitors.  
As Joshua and Roselyn enter, the patrons and staff cease their activities as they stare at the wolf people before returning back to their things. They proceed casually into the tavern, Joshua charismatically flips a gold piece onto the counter. "One room please."  
The barkeeper nods as he passes him a key. Currently, the second floor of the inn hasn't yet had the internal walls put in, as there isn't much call for an inn without trade route, so the second floor is one large common room. "The room upstairs is all yours", clicking his fingers as his barmaid passed the she-wolf a mug of water.  
Rose nods politely, drinking the water down as her twin leans against the bar. "Ey barman, you ever heard of a certain Necromancer haunting a town nearby?" he asks in a hushed tone. As the mear mention of the Necromancer leaves the wolf's mouth, Roselyn nudges him. All eyes of the customers focus hard on him again.  
"Guessing by all the eyes on us that is a yes?"  
"Aye, that is indeed sir. He is the lord here of this land. I wouldn't speak ill of the man, lest his Acolytes hear…"

The tavern door opens as Adimus, Benvar and Kirigaya enter The Wrong Spoon, Joshua waves and beckons them over. As the group spends their money on strong alcoholic beverages, Joshua informs them of all he has learned about their target. Over the next few minutes, the group mutters and plots how they are going to go about their mission. As they talk, the barkeep listens in… gesturing them to come closer as he whispers to them.  
Khu tells them that he is upset that the Necromancer's acolytes have been allowed to terrorize the town, and that town council has done nothing to curtail them. However, he tries not to stir up trouble for fear that the Acolytes might retaliate against his wife and children.  
Benvar nods. "I have met him before and am looking for revenge. I used to live in a village to the south."  
"Wait… you're from the southern town?" Khu enquires.  
"I was… many years ago…"  
"So I am guessing you have not been here for quite a while then! After he took over, he decided to have it rebuilt… it is now used a port for the Lord himself"  
"What!? The necromancer is mocking you Benvar!" Joshua gasps. "What I want to know is why he hasn't turned it into a big ass fortress or something?"  
Barkeep nods. "Oh he has! He turned the tower he used to work at into a Citadel."  
Benvar's fist begins to tighten in rage, the flagon cracking in his fury. "He's probably doing that to say my people were worth nothing to him."  
Adimus chuckles. "That or he is compensating for something"  
Snatching Roselyn's cup, Joshua laughs as he raises the drink into the air. "Burn on the Necromancer!" laughing heartily… causing another set of stares from the tavern's guests. "Erm… s-sorry", handing the drink back to his sister, who proceeds to whack the back of his head with her tail.  
Adimus shakes his head. "Clearly you don't know the definition of subtlety."  
"And I thought we said the plan was not to be sutled!"  
"Yes but keep in mind we are in a tavern and we would be putting everyone else at risk." hushes Benvar. "Acolytes will be necromancers as well and would purposely kill them and raise them."  
"Then we shall kill them first, obviously" Joshua gleams as he slams his fist into his palm.  
Adimus nods in agreement. "We kill them, burn them and then make it away like cuttlefish"  
"The fact of the matter is Benvar's town has been rebuilt and this Necromancer is putting his dick on display. He's taken over your land and he is pretty much-oppressing everybody! This… is… perfect!"  
"How is any of this perfect? This is actually bad!" Adimus says as he hands 4 copper pieces to the barkeeper for a flagon of Dwarven Stout.  
"Because… what I mean by perfect is that this is really exciting!"  
Gulping down the last drops of his drink, Adimus drops to the floor after necking the stout.  
Hahaha! The man can't hold his liquor! " the paladin guffaws, as does the party as their fighter mumbles, stutters and tumbles about in his drunkenness. "Hey, barkeep! Get me something sweet and non-alcoholic!"  
As the barkeep heads into the back to find the drink, Roselyn's very attentive eyes glance around for any sign of trouble. Unable to find any problems, she turns back as Khu brings a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. "That will be 2 silver", he states as Joshua paces the 2 silver pieces to the man.  
Turning back to the blathered human, catfolk rogue and human ranger cry with laughter… their sides hurting as the fighter proceed to hit on the stunning wolf in his drunken state.  
As the two discuss their lives, Roselyn whispers into the paladin's ear, telling him she is going to have a chat with some of the townsfolk.  
As the two warriors talk on and on, the wolf tells how he got his blade, drawing the wolf-pommeled bastard sword for all to see… the drunk Adimus responding by drawing a spoon from his pocket. "N-Now THAT!… T-That is a sword…" he tipsily mumbles.  
As the fun goes on and on, the sky darkens as night draws in. Roselyn returns informing the group that Chuidvu Juxin, the barkeeper's wife, told her a few months ago, the head councilor stood up against the acolytes when they came to the town hall. They left for a while, but that same night, they kidnapped his son, hanging him from a noose with a platform close enough to his feet so he could stand on his tiptoes. The child was saved just as his feet gave way… and the council has done nothing against them since…  
"That's awful… THATS AWFUL!" growls Joshua, gripping his grip on his blade  
Adimus steps in front "Whoa… Whoa! Calm down, calm down! We don't want you to blow your top!"  
"Such evil… It's not like I have seen worse, but still…"  
"I once fought a gnome who stole a… a book!… We started a whole war over that!" talking nonsense in his induced state.  
"Your drunk"  
"NO! This is the truth… ain't that right, General Harrington?" turning to no-one.  
Sighing in disbelief, Bevar grabs Adimus by the scruff of his collar, taking the room key as he drags the fighter off before he does anything more stupid… wriggling about rambling how they can't go that way due to 'the spiders'… Kirito yawning as he follows to turn in for the night. Joshua thanks Khu for the service as he turns into, wishing he could get into a bar fight though… those thoughts disappearing quickly as his twin elbows him in the ribs.  
Struggling to keep him in his bed, the wolves are surprised to find the rogue tying Adimus to his bed… desperately trying to restrain him so he doesn't return to the bar. Once happy with the amount of rope and belts used to contain the drunk, Benvar head back to the tavern hall. It is very late now with only a few patrons left relaxing. Sitting down and having a friendly and humorous talk with the dockworker still there, he learns that numerous monsters had been seen down the road to the east… the council is even offering a reward for someone to run them off. He also learns from enquiring that the acolytes are distinguishable by their black cloaks with a white spider embroidered on them. Thanking him for his time, he drinks up as Benvar returns back to the beds.

Dawn breaks a few hours later as the group wakes up to the late morning sun, unbuckling Adimus as they head out of the tavern. They take their time to enjoy their trail rations as Benvar tells them of the monster quest. Agreeing with the idea, they down the road toward the town hall. Being the largest building in Adotin Port, the Town Hall is surrounded by an immaculate garden, boasts two stories and an attached apartment to the rear. Inside, they see the councilors bickering and arguing… completely ignoring the group that entered.  
SLAM! The room is silent as everyone turns to Adimus as he slams his Earth Breaker into the floor. "Greeting councilmen of this fine town," Joshua boldly steps forward. "We are here as to the quest that was offered for the killing of monsters!"  
The man at the end of the table in fancy clothing stand up. He is of average height, visible hair all over with a stubbly beard smiles jolly as he walks over to greet them. Benvar quickly slides under the table, taking a chance to observe the cloaks of the councilors… Not one of them have the Acolytes, instead, they have a fine red cloak with the Adveria Isles emblem embroidered on them. Getting up casually, Benvar shows the medallion… throwing it onto the table. "Also, what is this?"  
"W-Why that is one of our medallions, what of it?" the man says as he looks at the sigil.  
"Whos?"  
"I don't know. I could be anybody! You can buy them in the shops"  
Joshua coughs. "As I was saying, who was it that was offering the quest as to the killing of the monsters that was threatening the town?"  
The leader raises his hand. "That would be me. Some of our townsfolk cant work in the fields without getting attacked every so often"  
He leaps into the air with a flap of his wings, landing on the table, kneeling in front of the middle-aged catfolk. "We accept!" The councilor claps his hands together, as he heads off to bring a map of the island for the group to use.  
"Psst, Benvar. Where is your village?" Joshua whispers to Benvar as he looks at the map, pointing to a small fishing village south of them on the western coast.  
"A lot has been seen in the forests to the east so it is best to stay on the road… but a high number of sightings have been seen coming from this particular area. " the councilor circles a clearing northeast in a densely grown forest.  
"Ok, that is a bit of a detour… but, we can still make it there. Might take a few days, but it would be good to make a bit of money to use, then we can make our way to take out the Necromancer. How does that sound, fellas?" turning to look at his companions as he rolls up the map.

As the group exits the settlement gate under the midday sun, following the southeastern path as they make it to the crossroads, a gallows with a dead victim hanging marks the trail. They follow the path north then northeast, passing a newly constructed traveler's waystation and a statue of a two-headed goat. Further up the path, they see a tumbled down wall… RUSTLE… Something is moving in the bushes…  
The group readies their weapons as the noises get closer and closer… at the end of the path, a large creature with the head of an owl and the body of a bear pounces out! Running to both sides of the grass by the road, Adimus and Benvar run to try to get behind the beast as it charges at Joshua and Kirigiya. The owlbear screeches as it slashes at the ranger's chest with both of its sharp talons, the other warriors strike at its front and back unable to injure it through its tough fur… Adimus, on the other hand, manages to pierce it through its side. Its focus on its prey, the beast cleaves again at the ranger as it rips and tears into him… managing to crawl away as the others slash at it again to no avail. Screeching at the stabs, the Owlbear turns to bite at the only one who was managing to injure it… Adimus Sigma!  
"AGHHH! N-NOW! STAB IT'S SIDES!" Adimus cries as his arm is chowed upon, the paladin and rogue take this opportunity as they lunge their blades deep into the creature's sides.  
Joshua turns to Kazuto, whose wounds are being tended to by Roselyn. "Hey, Kazuto! You're the hunter, can you tell how much health this beast has left?"  
The injured ranger looks close at the beast's movements and breathing. "About half under I'd say!"  
Shaking his arm out of its beak, Adimus tosses a spoon to the floor. The creature looks towards the strange sound as the fighter swings his Dragonbane Longsword… leaving a bald spot on the Owlbear's head. "Heh… now that's what I call a clean shave!" his pride quickly fading as the bald beast bites him again.  
Feeling left out, the wounded ranger raises his sword as he shoves it into the wound the paladin had made. Adimus pommels the creature of his arm as he tosses his sword to the ground, reaching for his mighty hammer… smashing the creature's face with the flat side of it, instead of the spiked ends. Seeing its beak snap at him again, he quickly doges out of its snap as Joshua slices deep into it left arm. Making a final sneak attack on the large foe with his Nodachi, Benvar pierces the beast's heart as it lets out its final screech… collapsing to the ground.

Catching their breaths, the party gets themselves together… Banvar taking the Owlbear's head to add to his morbid collection, whilst Adimus collects his expensive blade, they continue on the road to the crossroad, following it north. Checking the road, they find the tracks of the Owlbear had come from the south-east… but after spending hours mapping the area they have been, the sky grew darker and darker. Following the path north, they find themselves at an abandoned settlement. They took an hour to explore the houses, finding an old remnant of a campfire and a recently stocked supply cache… complete with enough trail rations to last each of them one day. Finding nice spots, the group turn in for the night as they talk around the campfire, discussing various topics, argue at the ranger who forgot his camel… again!… and star at the stars till their eyelids can't stay open.  
Dawn wakes the group up as they wake from their well-deserved rest. Tucking into their found rations, they gather their things as they leave, heading southeast. Passing a tiny roadside tavern (which they group quickly raids for four bottles of mead) and a newly constructed traveler's way station. Benvar enjoys one of the bottles of mead as they walk while the paladin studies the map, making sure they are heading the right way. Following the path, the group wanders through the site of an old battlefield, with the remnants of earthwork defenses and trenches and the signs of an abandoned campfire.  
Pouncing jaws wide, Joshua wraps his maw around the neck of one of the ancient warriors, crushing the neckbones to dust in his bite. "Ohh! That felt good! Who's next!" spitting out the dust as he licks his chops. Another falls as Kirito runs behind it with a spin of his sword, slicing it diagonally like a sword through bamboo. THUD! Adimus crushes the other one to dust under his hammer as Benvar slices the last right down the middle… saving the ranger from the skeleton's rusty scimitar. "I don't know about you guys, but I do believe the Necromancer has something to fear," boasting proudly as he leads the disinterested group forward.  
Continuing along the path with the midday sun above them, the group rests near a totem depicting foxes and wolves chasing owls. The group has a discussion as they observe it, thinking it must be fate as they have a wolf with them, and the fox is another tear for sneaky, as in Benvar the Rogue…. not to mention the owl as the Owlbear. Taking their break looking at this sign, as well as eating some of the edible plants and vegetable matter around it, their rest is quickly disrupted as the sounds of 3 Dire Bats swoop down at them.  
Quickly grabbing their weapons, Joshua stabs the wing of the closest bat as Kirigiya slides under it, disemboweling it with his bastard sword. The fighter and rogue head for the Dire Bat on the right as Adimus jumps off tree stump, whacking the bat on the right close to the ground. Benvar swings his chained kukri, lassoing the beast which bites his arm as the fighter' Earth Breaker crushes its skull. Turning to their companions, currently, try to stab and climb into the tree where the last one is resting on, screeching at its prey. It swoops down on Kirito as it begins to maul the ranger, biting ferociously… its bites being it final as Benvar runs over to rapidly brutalize the bat to death.  
Patching their constantly hit friend and Benvar taking another head as well as filling a waterskin with bad blood, the group lumbers on, drinking the remaining bottles of mead as the day begins to darken. Passing the ruins of a Croft and a coin on the road, their eyes widen as familiar screeching flies towards them… BANG! The bat swarm flying towards them quickly flies away, terrified by the grenade throw by a tired Benvar. Cheering their clever companion, they hear the sound of whimpering, turning around to find a mangy old dog on the road. Feeling sorry for the poor creature, Roselyn takes some meat out of her pack and feed it to the dog. Gobbling up the food ravenously, it barks happily, wagging its tail rapidly as heads north… looking back at the group as if it wants them to follow it  
"There it is men," drawing his blade as the paladin points to the dense wood. "Our fate! Or rather the fate of these monsters and we have them trapped in these woods. Let's close in and murder them all!" The sky has got darker and darker as they group decided to rest in a farmed valley with lush grass containing valuable lumber, medicinal herbs, and plentiful sources of game meat.

Continuing north as the morning sun rises, the group stumble through the dense wood, dodging falling branches and passing an old stone bridge with a small religious shrine as they make their way into a clearing. In the vast open field overlooking the sea, the group stumbles upon a ruined settlement with a decrepit temple in its center. Searching about the ruined monastery, Joshua walks forward to the temple entrance. The temple exterior had eroded from years of neglect and the paladin was unable to tell what deity it belonged to.  
He kneels down before it, hands clasped as he begins to focus his divine power… Detecting celestial energy of the Goddess Bastet, the cat deity of the island. "Ah, yes! Bastet, Goddess of Cat & this island… I, Joshua Blade, Angel of War and Passion, and ward to the God of Wolves, Lupus ask for your wisdom and word! Will you answer my prayer…" The wind howls and hisses as a heavy gust of wind blow leafs forward, deep into the temple entrance… SMASH! A crashing sound roars from deep in the temple's inner chambers  
"Maybe they have taken refugee" Benvar guesses as the others join Joshua at the temple.  
The paladin nods. "Might be… Come, let us look." leading the group down as the three light torches, the wolf not needing to due to his dark vision.  
"Hold on!" Benvar halts the group. "A memory just came back… T-This temple… it was abandoned years ago due to dark magic…"  
Treading cautiously into the temple, the group sees a few sets of muddy tracks, heading up to a cross room with a pillar in the middle… heading down the left-hand corridor. Ahead is a thin dark hall and to the left, a faint blue glow can be seen. "Someone is down here," Joshua states as his sister examines the fresh tracks.  
As Adimus wanders ahead down the 5-foot wide passageway, Joshua and his sister Roselyn split up to take the right-hand corridor… Benvar and Kirigiya taking the left one with the tracks.

Adimus exits the passageway, he finds another crossroad like the last room, this one with a fallen pillar and no path ahead. He shrugs it off as he goes left, seeing a faint red glow as he walks on ahead. Following the light through a large chamber and into an octagon room, he sees a large glowing red crystal sphere, resting on a blue pedestal. With no visible signs of a trap, the fighter lifts the gem out of its place, heading back to the 2nd crossroad room.

Benvar and Kazuto walk further and further into the darkness… turning left, then right. Upon the right turn, they see a faint light and hear the sounds of hushed voices. Peering sneakily past the corner, he spots a quickly made campsite and a firepit with a Kitsune and Tengu around it. Passing his torch to the ranger, the rogue quickly sprints and dives behind a nearby pillar, listening in on what is being discussed… Getting a better view as he spots another Tengu resting upon a rock unseen from the corner before. Not much they say is worth any interest until they speak of getting paid for handing stolen scrolls to 'the man in the cape'.  
Returning to Kazuto, Benvar quickly explains his plan as he creeps past the wall, around the corner and grapples the Tengu on the rock. "Well now… looks like we have got an impasse!"  
"W-What do you want?" the Tengu thief by the fire squarks. "You want gold? We will give you gold, just let him live."  
"I want information… The Man in the Cloak… what did the cloak look like?" staring at them with a crazed look as he squeezes on their partner's neck.  
"B-Black…. Black with white markings… like a spider!"  
"Where did you find him and where are you meeting him?!"  
They get their map and show a tavern southeast of the mountains… 1.5km south of their position. "H-Here… he said to meet there under the cover of night!"  
"I'm gonna let you go, but I have an archer over there in the shadows… a very skilled archer and this is a very dangerous poison," pouring out the waterskin of bat blood. "Even come near me… and this thing will melt your insides!"  
The silent Kitsune points at the liquid. "Just because we are rogues, doesn't mean we are dumb. I know my poisons and that is just blood!"  
The thieves reach for their blades as the female kitsune ducks under the ranger's arrow as they charge to save their companion. Benvar roars as he slits the raven person's neck, leaping at the thieves… Slaying the Tengu in half as Kirito impales the Kitsune with his bastard sword.

Joshua ventured forward until his journey is halted as he enters a large chamber… the path blocked by a 20-foot wide square pit. Looking at the source of the glow, he spots a large blue crystal sphere, resting atop a stone altar. Flapping his wings, he misjudges the distance, unable to grab the other side as he falls 20 feet down to the dirt floor. Pulling himself up, he jumps up and climbs out as he limps over to the altar… not finding anything malicious around it as he collects the jewel. The altar reads; 'Return to my proper place'… Thinking on those words as he climbs around the pillars, joining his sister as the two head back to meet their companions.


End file.
